


Who watches the watchmen?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The quote at the beginning is obviously not mine, and is of Roman orgin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who watches the watchmen?

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning is obviously not mine, and is of Roman orgin.

      _Who watches the watchmen?_

Who holds together the ones that are too busy holding everyone else together?  

     Who would keep Elspeth together, when her only concern was making sure Nico was okay?


End file.
